Tongues and Kisses
by Chowdergal
Summary: AU; Sex Ed teacher? A Frog for a principal? Perverts? Kinks and Cross dressing? This was defiantly not in the school brochure when Arthur signed up to become a teacher at Francine's School For Boys.


_**Wow, third story since summer vacation started. On a roll! Anyway, welcome to another story presented by Chowdergal. This one was literally thought up last night while I was working on the others, so it's a little rushed to me. **_

_**Full Summary: Arthur and his brother are on the brink of living in poverty. To help with the situation, Arthur decides to apply as a health teacher at a boy's boarding school. To his relief he is accepted and looks forward to his new job. That is, until he realizes that the school is full of perverts, bisexuals, gays, cross dressers, kinks, bets, and one gigantic frog. Oh, what fun this'll be. **_

_**Pairings: Mainly FrUK, just a dash of USUK. **_

_**Warnings: YAOI. (And Language)**_

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

><p>The man walked into the school with hesitant eyes. It was his first day teaching at Francine school for boys and he was a nervous wreck. Finally he had gotten a somewhat decent job as the Health teacher, and he didn't want to screw it up. Standing right next to him was his brother, much more excited than nervous. As a young boy, he shouldn't have been too thrilled to go to a school, but he would finally be able to have a life with other besides his brother. Arthur had made sure he had looked presentable for his first day. He straightened his tie and clutched on the suitcase he'd been carrying tighter. Peter, on the other hand, skipped into the school, getting a few giggles from nearby boys. The older Kirkland sighed. His brother's first impression had already been ruined.<p>

"Arthur, this place is huge!" the boy exclaimed.

"Yes it is." Turning to Peter he said, "Now remember what I told you; be on your best behavior. Don't go doing anything to get you expelled. I need this job and I don't think I can afford to pay for your mistakes." The younger Kirkland rolled his eyes.

"You think I'll ruin everything."

"I'm just giving you a fair warning." the other said as a man approached them. He gave a small smile to Arthur before directing his attention to Peter. "Hola! I'm going to be your new homeroom teacher, Mr. Carriedo. If you'll follow me, I'll show you around." He turned back to Arthur.

"As for you; you'll be given the grand tour by the principal himself. He's expecting you on the third floor, first door to the right." Arthur gave a small nod towards the Spaniard.

"Thank you." he said before heading off into the elevator. Everything seemed luxurious. It was amazing; the floors were polished, paintings of famous people were hung all over the place, furniture decorated the hallways and lounge. It looked more like a hotel than an actual school. All thanks to the Principal, Francis Bonnefoy. From what Arthur could tell, this principal was a decent, Englishman such as himself; he was going to be someone that he could relate to. Perhaps they would even do embroidery together.

The elevator came to a halt and opened its doors. Arthur stepped out, stopping to admire on of the paintings before opening the door and going inside.

"Hello, my name is Ar-"he dropped his suitcase in shock.

Positioned in the center of the room were two men; one with wavy blond hair and the other with blond hair and glasses. That wasn't the thing that was bothering him; what was bothering him was the fact that the wavy blond one had wrapped his arms around the other; and was kissing the other. Their tongues tangled together, hardly noticing the stunned Englishman that now stood in front of them. Only when Arthur made a small squeak of horror did the man look towards his direction. The two broke away from each other and the older man gave a friendly smile.

"Ah Arthur, mon cher; Bienvenue!" he exclaimed, lifting up the Briton's hand and kissing it softly on the surface. "It's a pleasure to finally have you here! I was starting to think you would never come. As you can see, I got a little bored waiting for you." He made a glance at the other man present. "We shall continue our lesson later, oui?"

"Yeah, sure no prob." the other said, gathering his books and leaving the two alone. The Frenchman pulled up an elegant chair for Arthur before lying down on the couch in front of a table full of sweets and tea. He studied the newcomer's face, grinning.

"I'm shocked you haven't said anything yet; are you mute?" Arthur cleared his throat finally speaking;

"W-Who are you? I was supposed to meet Francis Bonnefoy." He was certain this was exactly where that man had told him to go to, unless he counted his rooms wrong.

"Oh, you're cute." the man said with a chuckle. "I _am_ Francis Bonnefoy. Shouldn't you been able to tell by my accent?"

The Englishman's eyes widened. That was impossible; the Francis Bonnefoy he chatted with over the internet to apply for his job was nothing like the man he saw here; his clothes were not suitable for a meeting let alone being the principal of the school, he sported facial hair on his face without even bothering to shave it, even if was somewhat peach fuzz. And the last thing about him was that he was _French_.

"Impossible." Arthur began. "I don't remember chatting with a Frenchman online when I applied."

"Well that is a misjudgment on your part." Francis replied, twirling his hair around his finger. "Anyway, I thought I would get an uptight man like you when I accepted your application, I just never thought that you would be so adorable. I think you would make a great sex ed teacher." The Englishman looked horrified.

"S-Sexual Education? I didn't sign up for that, I signed up for health!" When he checked the list, he was sure that he never saw anything such as Sex Ed on it. He was starting to think that he had come to the wrong school on accident and that the true school he was supposed to teach at was just across the street.

"Health, Sex Ed, same thing here." Francis said, turning over to lie on his back. "Of course, I should've warned you about that." The conversation was going to take a turn for the worse. It always did with these English people. That's why he didn't like them. Just as he feared, the Englishman rose up from his chair, looking very flustered.

"You're damn right you should've warned me about that! If I knew that I was going to apply for a school job where the principal is a perverted frog and I have to be a Sex Ed teacher, I wouldn't have done it! Especially when I have to walk in and see that…that display!"

"Ah oui, Alfred thought it was a good idea to practice tonguing on such short notice. How should I say this…to improve his skills for when the time comes. I have to say, it's a shame you didn't come later, you would've seen a wonderful performance." The Frenchman said with a wink.

Arthur's skin turned the color of sour milk. What kind of school was this? Was everyone so open here? Francis took one look at the other's face and sighed.

"Tell me mon cher, are you a homophobe?"

Arthur felt the pressure rise to his head. He wasn't homophobic, or at least he didn't think he was. He didn't know; he wasn't truly disgusted at the thought of a man being with a man, but at the same time, he found the whole situation to be…weird. That wasn't something you go asking around other people normally, but as the Englishman could already tell, this wasn't a normal person. He cleared his dry throat.

"What sort of question is that?" Francis frowned.

"I see. I will give you a warning then. Here at Francine's school for boys, we have no girls around obviously. Our students' ages range from 12 all the way up to adulthood. Many of these boys experience puberty doing that time, and with no girls around to help sooth that…you see a lot of male on male action, shall we say?"

Arthur shivered. So this was an open school. Fantastic.

"People at this school either come gay, or _become_ gay." purred Francis with a smirk. "That goes for the teachers too. In reality, we're all the same here."

"Who said I was going to stay here?" Arthur questioned, raising in eyebrow.

"Because, you, in your e-mail desperately looked like you needed this job, otherwise you and your brother wouldn't make it." the principal replied, never taking his eyes off of the Englishman's face. It was quite beautiful actually, he didn't even mind the eyebrows, but it was slightly ruined because of the hard face Arthur seemed to have. If only he could see him smile... "Listen, you'll regret quitting before you even start. Think about your brother."

The Briton opened his mouth to say some then closed it. The frog was right; he couldn't just be thinking of himself, he had to think of what's best for Peter as well. He couldn't fail as an older brother, even if this school was out of its mind. "Alright, you win. I'll stay. But I'm doing this for my brother's sake, not yours!" Francis smiled.

"_Tres bien._ Well, it was a nice time chatting with you Mr. Kirkland; I look forward to hearing from you very soon. Your bedroom is just three doors down from this room. Have a wonderful day." And with that, he scooted the man out the door and shut behind him, chuckling.

"Oh yes, he is going to be a fun one to mold."

_Alright, First chapter done! Let me know what you think and review review review! By the way, I realized my anonymous reviews were disabled so now you can review even if you're not logged in. ^^;_


End file.
